1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting element having a light emitting layer between a pair of electrodes, a light emitting device including the light emitting element, and generally relates to other semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
These days, most of light emitting elements utilized for a display or the like has a structure in which a light emitting layer is interposed between a pair of electrodes. In such the light emitting element, light is emitted when an exciton formed by recombining an electron injected from one of the electrodes and a hole injected from another electrode returns to the ground state.
There is an ink-jet method or a coating method as a method for forming a light emitting layer. These are methods by which solution in which a material for forming a light emitting layer is dissolved is applied using an ink-jet apparatus, a spin-coating apparatus, or the like and then is dried.
In the case of using an ink-jet method or a coating method as described above, coating is not suitably performed if an object to be treated has low wettability, which contributes to a poor element.
Therefore, for example, a method for manufacturing an electroluminescent element by which a favorable organic EL layer is formed by forming with the use of a printing matrix which has a predetermined hydrophilic pattern formed by using a wettability changing layer is disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-59655).
However, a method as in Patent Document 1 has trouble with the adjustment or the like of a material for forming the wettability changing layer.